notorietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brick Bank
Description Gamepass Heist Big Bank is the 4th and last heist that involves raiding a bank. During big bank, you must go through a series of small challenges to open a vault and get your payday. Stealthing When you stealth Big Bank, you can prepare your heist which isn't necessary, but will make it much easier to complete. You will want an extremely low detection loadout, preferably under 40, because there will be moments where you will be seen for some seconds, and having low detection is crucial so you don't get caught during these moments. Do the preparation step if you want but definitely locate the guard with keycard, as turning off cameras will make your heist a heck of a lot easier, but isn't necessary. If the guard with the keycard is in the vault room then ignore the rest of the first paragraph but do open the door leading to the alley and then go to the computer room. The location and pathway to the bag dropoff place is very important in this heist. When you transport your bags you will have to go along the side to avoid being detected and you will have to go through an alley and there may be a citizen/cop there, and the stairs to the roof which is where the loot dropoff is located could also be guarded by 1 guard, which if there is, you probably should kill or shove off the roof before you get bags. You will want to first kill the guard with the keycard and also open the door leading to the alleyway. Don't shoot any cameras, as this will alert everyone. Find a place to hide but also have a view of the stairs and most of the main room. You will have to go upstairs and into the roof with computers and shut off the cameras, and you will have to make a mad dash to get there. This is why low detection gear is so important for this mission. Try to run upstairs when there is not that many people that will be able to see you or obstruct your path. Shut off the cameras. Hack computers until you have got the right one. You might have to hack the computer downstairs. Then after 30 seconds the gate to the vault room should open. Go in and hide behind the safes under the stairs. You need to locate all the guards in this room and their movement. If there is a guard near the vault door, you need to kill him without getting caught. When he is walking toward the vault door, push him to the corner and shoot him with a silenced weapon. You don't need to bag this body unless is is not in the corner where other guards can see it. Drill the vault. Don't worry, the guards can't see or hear your drill. Now if you didn't get the keycard yet, you can try to kill the guard with the keycard. I only recommend you do this if the guard with the keycard is the one nearest to the vault, since it would be a risk too great for the reward otherwise. If you end up not getting the keycard and shutting off the cameras just know that there may be a camera in the upper right corner in the vault. There are many different cells in the vault with iron bar doors. You will need to drill each one individually. Most of them will just have gold but one may have watches and there may be empty ones. There will also be many safes, deposit boxes, and 2 or 3 stacks of cash. Get all the bags and throw them in the middle until you get all of the bags. Now it is time to transport the bags. The dropoff is on the ceiling, so you will have to sprint out of the vault room and along the side of the main room of the bank into the alley, where there will be a ramp and you will have to walk up it and you will see the dropoff. Note there may be a cop upstairs, which you should have already got rid of. Repeat this until you get all the bags to the dropoff and then you may enjoy your payday! Preparation (optional) Guards may spawn on the roof, in the main room, or in the vault room, but not in the vault. Civilians may spawn in the main room or alleyway. You can push all civilians outside of the bank first and out of the alleyway which will help significantly, and you can locate where all the guards are and their movement pattern, as well as push them to positions to your advantage, you will have to push them behind something so they don't move back (this is very risky, as the guards may be alerted and you would ruin the entire stealth mission) and lastly, you can locate the guard with the keycard. If you don't find him, it means he is in the vault. If this happens, it is ok, it is just that you will have to be much more careful and you might not be able to get to some safes/loose change. Loud Going in loud is almost exactly the same as stealthing, only you don't push the civs outside. It's recommended to stay in stealth and not go loud, as cops will spawn and it'll make grabbing the loot much harder, especially solo or a two-man team. If the heist goes south and you do go loud, it's best to barricade yourself and your team in the vault room and hold off the raids until they stop. The break in between will give you a chance to safely carry the loot upstairs. Category:Heists Category:DLC